Mujitsu
by DespairPrincess
Summary: —Si soy capaz de relajarme cuando me enfrento a alguien en público... es gracias a ti. Me obligas a centrarme tanto en el combate... que todo lo que nos rodea desaparece. No, no es el combate lo que roba mi atención...— [One-shot / Gloria x Allister]


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen para nada.**_

* * *

_**La voz del comentarista de la liga resonó por todo el pasillo, donde Gloria esperaba para dirigirse a la cancha y enfrentarse al retador que esperaba al otro lado.**_

_**"Tras un año de haberse coronado como la entrenadora más fuerte de la región, Gloria se enfrenta al nuevo campeón del torneo de finalistas..."**_

Desde que recibió su título de campeona, Gloria había tomado la costumbre de asistir a todos los torneos que se habían organizado en la región. De forma implacable derrotaba a todos los entrenadores que se ponían en su camino, con una expresión tan decidida que resultaba intimidante... con una excepción.

Hop y Bede fueron los primeros en notar esa diferencia cuando, en la antesala del estadio durante un torneo, el primero venció al joven experto en tipo fantasma y corrió feliz a anunciar su victoria a su amiga. Ambos chicos fueron testigos de la expresión decepcionada de Gloria, e hicieron un pacto mudo de averiguar que ocurría; no tardaron nada, pues en cuanto Allister entró a la antesala para desearle suerte a la chica en su próxima batalla, su actitud cambió a una, en opinión de ambos espectadores, totalmente melosa.

—Hey, Gloria —se acercó Hop, sonriente, en cuanto el líder tipo fantasma salió del lugar y la chica volvió a su alegría normal—, ¿Allister te vino a dar su apoyo? Espero que su novia no se ponga celosa.

Tras un momento de silencio en el que la sonrisa de Hop se amplió más y más, Gloria se volvió a verlo con clara preocupación.

—¿Tiene novia? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, sacándole una carcajada a ambos chicos. Al notar que había caído en una broma, Gloria se sonrojó completamente y miró enfadada a sus amigos—. ¡H-hey, no sean así! ¡Casi se me detiene el corazón o algo!

Hop se partía de la risa a su lado, mientras algo más lejos Bede se reía de forma más reservada, dándose el tiempo de acercarse para seguir molestándola.

—Nunca pensé que te fueran los shotas, Gloria. ¿En serio te gustan tan jóvenes? —Las mejillas de Gloria se encendieron aún más, lo que le hizo sonreír de forma bastante burlona.

—Vamos, Bede, no seas así —interrumpió Hop, en aparente defensa de su amiga—, ella es la menor entre nosotros, si lo piensas no es tanta la diferencia de edad que tiene con su crush.

Antes de poder defenderse, el anuncio de que Gloria debía salir a la cancha le dio una excusa para salir de ahí con las mejillas tan rojas como un par de tomates, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos con idénticas miradas de diversión.

Ellos lo supieron de forma casi directa, pero poco a poco el resto de los líderes y amigos cercanos de la campeona fueron notando los sentimientos que ella no se molestaba en disimular. Las selfies de Raihan varias veces la habían atrapado mirando al sombrío líder, Opal solía rondarla cuando el chico estaba cerca murmurando algo sobre un "rosa muy brillante" en ella, y Melony le dio un par de charlas sobre el amor, así sin venir a cuento, cuando la encontró comprando ropa en pueblo Auriga un fin de semana cualquiera.

Pero aunque todos conocían de los sentimientos de Gloria, nadie sabía si estos eran correspondidos, y ninguno era lo suficientemente imprudente para intentar sonsacarle información a Allister pudiendo poner en evidencia a la chica. Aunque ella al comienzo no le daba importancia, y se mostraba feliz sólo con ir a verle a veces a su gimnasio, o competir contra él en los torneos, había comenzado a esperar alguna muestra de cariño del chico sin notarlo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya había pasado un año desde su campeonato, y su cariño hacia el misterioso chico era algo prácticamente de conocimiento general en la región.

_**"El torneo en esa ocasión parece tener a toda la región expectante, los líderes no le pusieron nada fácil la victoria al aspirante retador de este torneo, quien acabó aplastado cuando tenía la final frente a sus ojos; el público explotó cuando, tras derrotar a Marnie y Raihan de forma espectacular, fue Allister quien despachó al prometedor aspirante y recibió el derecho de enfrentar a la campeona en una final que promete dejarnos a todos con la boca abierta."**_

Entre vitores y gritos de ánimo, Gloria palmeó su rostro para concentrarse y entró a la cancha con decisión. Claro está, en cuanto vio al chico caminando hacia ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron para nada sutilmente, y una sonrisa tierna reemplazó la expresión firme que tenía. En medio de los gritos del público, un "Awwww" distorsionado se escuchó bastante bajo en comparación, pero aún así bastante audible para los oídos de la ahora avergonzada campeona.

—... Empecemos —murmuró el chico, volteándose rápidamente para dirigirse a su puesto en la cancha.

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a las pocas palabras de Allister, una gota de decepción ensombreció la sonrisa de Gloria momentaneamente, que volvió a palmear su rostro mientras se dirigía a su lado del campo, reemplazando su sonrisa por una mirada determinada.

Con más fiereza que de la que acostumbraba a mostrar contra el joven, Gloria sacó a Shuuya, su Cinderace, dispuesta a defender su puesto como campeona invicta. No era su costumbre el sacarlo a la cancha desde el comienzo, pues era su pokémon más fuerte, pero tras ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto Allister, si no comenzaba fuerte quizás no lograría ganarle.

La batalla estaba reñida, las fuertes defensas de los pokémon de Allister contrarrestaban muy bien la fuerte potencia de ataque de los pokémon de Gloria, y poco a poco los pokémon de ambos caían desgastados. Sólo quedaba el último pokémon de cada uno, los gigantamax habían vuelto a su tamaño normal, y la Alcremie de la campeona estaba aguantando a penas contra el veloz Gengar del retador.

—Me tienes contra las cuerdas, Allister —dijo Gloria, llamando la atención del muchacho—, ¡pero eso sólo hará más épica mi remontada!

Ya podía imaginar cuánto se quejaría Hop por copiar su frase, pero le había salido sin pensar en ese momento de adrenalina. Si Alcremie sobrevivía bien a ese golpe y lograba recuperar algo de vida con el beso drenaje, aguantaría uno más, ¡por lo que podría curar a alguien del equipo para que lo relevase!

"Edel no puede hacer nada contra un Gengar tan veloz" pensó, observando la pokéball donde su Eldegoss yacía debilitada, a un lado de su inconsciente Flapple y bajo la ball vacía de Alcremie. "Franpple resistiría, pero acabaría contra las cuerdas igual que Cremmy, y..." tanteó las balls del otro lado, donde descansaban su Hattrene, su Polteageist y Cinderace. "...tanto Hatty como Poltea se quedaron sin PPs antes de debilitarse. Tendrás que marcar un Hat-Trick como los que te gustan, Shuuya."

En cuanto su Alcremie pudo atacar a Gengar y restaurar una muy pequeña parte de sus PS, Gloria le dio la orden de resistir el golpe mientras, sin perder tiempo, tomó el último revivir máximo que llevaba en la bolsa y lo introdujo en la pokéball de Shuuya. Mientras el conejo recobraba la consciencia, Allister dio la orden a Gengar de usar bomba lodo para acabar con los PS de Cremmy; Gloria estaba lista para devolverle a su ball en cuanto se debilitara, pero el estadio explotó en ovaciones al ver a la pequeña pastel rosa resistir a base de fuerza de voluntad.

—¡Oh, Cremmy, eres la mejor! Sigue resistiendo como una campeona, ¡usa dulce beso otra vez!

La ovación aumentó de intensidad en cuanto la Alcremie resistió el segundo bomba lodo consecutivo, aunque no pudo soportar el efecto secundario del ataque, por lo que el veneno penetró en su nata. Antes de acabar de ser consumida por el veneno, Cremmy acertó el dulce beso en Gengar, que quedó sumido en la confusión a la par que ella caía debilitada.

En un visto y no visto, Cremmy había dejado el campo y Shuuya ocupaba su lugar. Cinderace sonreía orgulloso hacia las tribunas, con el pecho inflado ante los gritos de apoyo mientras esperaba la orden de su entrenadora.

—¡Vamos por ese tercer gol, Shuuya, aprovecha que Gengar está débil y confuso! ¡Tornado de fuego!

Cinderace, acostumbrado ya a la forma en la que su entrenadora se refería a su Balón Ígneo, se deleitó con la imagen de Gengar intentando usar Hipnosis contra si mismo antes de darle el golpe de gracia con su balón.

En cuanto pudo procesar su victoria, Gloria y Shuuya realizaron su pose de victoria usual entre vítores del público, maravillados ante tan reñida batalla. Allister, por su parte, recibía vítores igual de entusiastas que la campeona mientras devolvía a su debilitado Gengar a la ball.

—Menos mal que llevo la máscara... La cara que se me ha quedado... —murmuró más para sí que para el resto, mientras miraba de reojo la celebración de Gloria.

En cuanto conectaron sus miradas, la chica se sonrojó completamente y devolvió a su excesivamente entusiasta Cinderace a la pokeball, para acercarse a Allister con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tenido.

—¡Fue una excelente batalla! Ojalá pronto podamos repetirla~

—Si soy capaz de relajarme cuando me enfrento a alguien en público... es gracias a ti. Me obligas a centrarme tanto en el combate... que todo lo que nos rodea desaparece —murmuró Allister las palabras que siempre le decía al ser derrotado, aunque esta vez no se detuvo donde solía hacerlo—. No, no es el combate lo que roba mi atención... Ven a mi gimnasio cuando quieras...

Allister le tendió la mano a Gloria, como acostumbraba a hacer tras sus combates, y la chica la tomó aún algo desconcertada por las palabras finales del chico. Sintió cómo una tarjeta era deslizada a su mano, y rápidamente Allister se alejó. Gloria podía jurar que las pálidas orejas del chico se notaban más rosadas que de costumbre mientras se marchaba del campo, ¿qué era eso que le acababa de entregar?

Miró la palma de su mano, donde había una tarjeta de liga de Allister que no había visto antes. En ella estaba retratado el chico en el vestidor de un estadio, con su máscara levantada, mirando la pantalla mientras un notorio sonrojo le daba color a su piel. La imagen resultaba tan tierna a sus ojos, que un sonrojo igual de fuerte apareció en sus propias mejillas.

Con prisas, volteó la tarjeta para leer el reverso.

"_Tarjeta ultra rara._

_La fotografía muestra a Allister durante un torneo, antes de salir a combatir. La expresión avergonzada de la que hace gala al tomar la foto coincide con el momento en que la campeona resulta victoriosa en su propio combate, lo cual en conjunto a las constantes visitas de la campeona a su gimnasio, ha avivado los rumores de una posible relación entre ambos. Cuando se le preguntó al respecto en una entrevista, su respuesta fue "Aún no... en el futuro... quizás", lo que deja abierta una posibilidad de que esta joven pareja florezca._"

Una pequeña nota al final de la tarjeta mostraba que la fecha de su lanzamiento era ese mismo día.

¡¿Eso significaba lo que creía que significaba?!

Con una sonrisa boba y la cabeza humeando por el calor que le había subido repentinamente, la invicta campeona huyó de los vítores del público hacia la antesala. Debía ir a visitar a Allister cuanto antes.


End file.
